


Creepypasta: Luz

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Dark Comedy, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Mexican Urban Legends, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who meets some of the El Tigre creepypasta characters and goes on macabre adventures and gets away from her normal life.





	1. Luz

A young girl, with long black hair and tan skin. She wore a grey shirt and wears a dark grey skirt and a red cat hat. Her name was Luz. She only a freshman in her high school. She one of your typical Goth chick, always wearing dark clothes but she's a nice girl.Anyway, she always loves creepypastas or anything that seems creepy. But we'll tell you the rest of her story later but now time for this one

She was sitting in the classroom; she was flipping pages in her book. Doodling and smiling as she would on her free time. She doodles the Operator symbol on her book and then The Grudge girl parody. She giggled then some snooty girls walk over to her. "Oh look its creepy dork" she laughs.Luz rolled her eyes and keeps doodling. "Hey dork, listen when I'm talking" she said but Luz keeps doodling, ignoring her. The girl growled.

She and her friends walked away.

Later on that day, she fells on her bed in her room. Her room was dark and had a drawing of Chole, The Grudge girl parody, etc. she lay in her bed as she stares at the ceiling. She sighs and sits up. She grabbed her book and opened it up. She starts drawing in it. Minutes later, she draws the girl getting scared by Chole while her boyfriend is cursed by Marisabel and Luisa. She giggled about that and places the book back in the backpack. She sighed and smiled as she lies in bed and closed her eyes.


	2. Stressed Chole- Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Briella Cortez was a girl who has a artistic talent with an insatiable love for all things creepy and macabre.But when she accidentally summon Stressed Chole,she learned that she's making friends with ghosts and strange creatures instead of humans.

There is a house somewhere near the town of Miracle City. On the outside, it looks like a normal house, and no one else would even bother to look at what's inside. In the inside however, things are not normal.

A little girl who was running up the stairs with an cursed book in her backpack.

She saw two girls in their late teens.

"Hey, we heard you....."

But she set them on fire.

"Mom, Mariella set us on fire again"

"Stop drop and roll"

In her room, Mariella put the book and open it. "Now, how do I summon a spirit?"

At first nothing was out of the ordinary, but then she noticed something strange happening to the book.

"I just hope this works…" Mariella took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and imagined a girl with bags.Slowly, Mariella lifted her arms up, in the distance a crack of thunder could be heard.

Opening her eyes Mariella was greeted with a questioning sight.

She wasn't in Miracle City any more.

"Is this my – my room?" Perplexed, Mariella turned in a slow circle in order to take everything in. It was her room – the room of her dreams! Her old bedroom had transformed into a stone tower complete with rotting beams, live bats, and spindly furniture. Spying the table in the center Mariella noticed that the green table cloth had turned a vibrant shade of red.


End file.
